Talk:Xenoblade Chronicles/@comment-208.106.8.214-20120424213502/@comment-5095141-20120510202909
Ok, now let me start off by aying, I am not trolling as well, just hear me out. Before actually playing the game, I have heard how the battle system was a mixture of FF12 and White Knight Chronicles, and I was very skeptical, because I hae both of those systems to death. Now, whn I got the game, because I still wanted it cause it looked promising, at first I felt as you did, wanting to hit A for Shulk to slash. But that feeling completely banishes after you get into the game more. The auto attack becomes something so minimal, it is almost non existant. As you level up your Arts, their cooldown times are reduced. No matter what character you use, you will never be a pure attack guy, making battles even more varied an inmersive. So after you get into it, you will find that you will most likely never be waiting on an auto attack, because you will be very busy either performing attack arts, support arts, chain attacks, warning your companions from incoming dangers and some other stuff. Now, did I had issues with the battle system? In a way, yes. You see, Shulk is way to much essential to have on the party. And I don't mind that much, I like him, but I also like all of the other characters except Riki. So I find it that it is almost mandatory to use Shulk, and often times I would love to use characters such as Melia and Dunban for battles taht are just way to hard to win if you don't use Shulk. Now, onwards with your complaints. The tutorials. I found that they were srpeaded out. The problem is not them, it's the ammount of things there are to understand on the game. The game is to complicated. I mean, I understand it almost to perfection, but I also see the reason why so many tutorials were needed. There is a lot of stuff taht I woul have never understood be it not for the tutorials. They are irritating, but they diminish over the game, and this is just a minor thing. The cutscenes. By your commentary I can draw out 2 conclusions. One, either you are the kind of player that goes for the story alone, or two, you are very much at the beginning of the game. First of all, this is a JRPG. It is common to the genre to have a lot of cutscenes, the story on this genre is crucial, and without the cutscenes the game would have needed to be an MMO in order to sell at least 1/32 of what it sold worldwide. With that said, if you play the quests, which you should at least try too, you will find that the cutscenes get spread out way a lot more. To give you an example, after I got Shulk Reyn and Fiora together, which is just at the beggining, I spent 10+ hours completing quests before I saw the next part of the story. Asides from that, exploration gets a heavy on later in the game, which further separates the cutscenes from one another. The character voices. That is a very very VERY minor thing in the overall game. Yes, I can understand how it annoys you. But, do not let that minor flaw keep you from enjoying this game. First, the things they say change as their afintty with one another grows. It is not much, but it helps. Second, if you change a character, well that changes what you hear as well. Third, what one of the guys above me said, you can change the voice to Japaneses if it really bother you that much. Now, there was a thing that was annoying me until a few minutes ago. I had a conflict of interest on the game. You see, I like unlocking everything on my games, but Xenoblade features a story that for me personally is to hard to resist the urge of wanting to know what happenes. So the huge ammount of quests was very overwhelming. But then I read about the New Game plus, and all of the things you can carry, and suddenly I am very happy, becuse I can complete the story without having to worry THAT much about quests, and then I can do the 100% in a breeze on the second playtrough. So my real concern with the game has been dealt with. The game is amazing, give it a bit more time and I am pretty much certain that you will like it a lot more.